Max's Journal: Into Our Future
by Anste'Dak
Summary: The third installment in Max's Journal. What becomes of their future?


*Author's Note*

So this is the third installment to my little fanfic series I started. In my previous one I stated I would not make another sequel, but the second one got such good feedback and people saying I should do more. So, I sat for awhile thinking "Is there actually still something I can create for a third story?" And this is what I came up with this past week. After this one, the next fanfic to come will definitely be a different story not at all related to these, whether or not there will be fourth at any point I cannot say. Anyways, enjoy the story!

January 1st

A new year, a new me! Probably not. Isn't that just what everyone says? False resolutions aside, I can really benefit from a new year. Don't get me wrong, this year has been the best of my life. Got an apartment for the two of us, been doing get workwise, we got our lovely puppy Bongo. Lots of great memories. We took that trip to Portland, which was fun, but at the same time a bit of a nightmare due to my slight mental breakdown. We'll just gloss over that. It's been an eventful year, and I think I could really use this reboot. Even though virtually nothing will change. People will work the same jobs, play the same sports, listen to the same music. Nothing changes except our perception of time. I've learned not to mess with time. Instead of trying to change the past, or worry about the future, I think more than anything I've learned to focus on right now. Let's not look into our future, let's just do now.

February 20th

Sorry I haven't written in you these past couple days. As I had written before, Chloe and I went on our camping trip. We just felt like doing something a little different. We got to stay in this pretty cool cabin. Does it still count as camping in a cabin? I think so. Allow me to take you through the past couple days.

We first arrived in the truck in front of the beautiful cabin. It's not in any way more impressive than a typical cabin, but there's something undeniably charming about the old wood, the creaking floor, the near silent sound of rustling trees. Throughout the whole trip, I couldn't really tell if Chloe was a fan. I know she was having a good time. When we arrived, we immediately unpacked our things and plopped down on the bed. She right away pulled out her phone, and it was then I had an idea.

I took her phone and shoved it into my suitcase. I proposed the idea to her that this weekend, we should have no contact with the outside world. Just us and nature. She wasn't impressed, but after enough debating she agreed to give it a try. Most likely just to shut me up. We spent the whole day just chilling inside the cabin. Talking and listening to the music we brought. Of course, we can't travel somewhere without our music. After a long afternoon, we called it in early so we could get started with tomorrow sooner.

Once we woke up, we made some breakfast. Is it cheating if our cabin has a stove? After eating, we took a step outside and took in one long breath of nature. Funny smells. Bugs. Leaves falling in our hair. So cool. To think we've been missing out on all of this. We walked down to the river and sat on the rocks by the riverside. While I took in the view and snapped some photos, Chloe poked frogs. On our way back to the cabin, a raccoon scurried up to us and stared. It startled Chloe so much, she jumped a little. It then went running back off into the trees. I wasn't going to let it go without taking a picture. I quietly chased it into the woods. After a few minutes of using me super duper detective tracking skills, I found him and snapped a shot. He looked a tad angry, so I returned to the cabin.

As I entered, music was blaring, and I was greeted by a pillow thrown into my face. "Come get me, brah" Chloe said in a sarcastically nagging voice. In my act of retaliation, I picked up the pillow and threw it back. What followed was an all out pillow war, within every room of the cabin, with every pillow in the cabin. It ended when the final shot that was taken hit a vase, knocking it over and breaking it. We decided that maybe we'd better settle down. We lay in bed to get some rest.

"Goodnight"

A pillow hits my face.

"Love you too."

We then woke up, packed our things, and headed back home. It was a short, but overall enjoyable trip out. I always love our little adventures. They never seem to get old.

March 17th

Well, hello there laddie! Sorry, it's St. Patrick's Day. Not many eventful things to talk about, all I have tonight is some thoughts I was left with. I was going through my older journal pages in my previous journals, and took some looks at the pictures I took back in Arcadia. I've been purposely avoiding everything about Arcadia, if my breakdown in Portland is any indication, it still bothers me. How couldn't it? How can someone move on?

I've been living a happy life but I can't shake this feeling. It's a cloud, constantly looming over me. I put on a brave face for Chloe, and her speech she gave did help a little, but there's little I can do to forget this. I was considering maybe a therapist, but I don't know if I'd be into that.

March 26th

So today was my first therapy session. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Not reversing time, not sacrificing Arcadia, not trying to forget it. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was trying explain everything to the woman. And I mean everything.

I told her right off the bat that everything I say is true, I'm not crazy, my friend can back me up on this. And after it all, she took me seriously. She didn't even question my story. It's probably just her job to hear me out, but it felt refreshing to tell someone about everything and not have them call a psych ward. Our first session was mostly just me talking. She had me tell my whole story and she just listened. We talked about it a little, but it'll take more than one session to tread new ground. Our next session is next week.

April 2nd

So I had my second session. I cried. I actually just broke down crying in front of this woman. We talked about my decision to let Arcadia die. And this is what she said…

"Well, based on what you've been telling me, you really care about this Chloe. This choice you made was an impossible choice and you had to make it quickly. This choice you made was not a bad choice. Despite popular belief, the heart is the most powerful decision-maker, not the brain. When it comes to someone you care about, all other thought process goes out the window. You cared about her, and you promised her you'd always be there for her and you'd never let her down. You felt obligated to save her life, it seems you felt her entire life was in your hands and because of how you feel about her, her single life in your hands outweighed the lives of those in your hometown. The fact that you feel remorse is only natural, but you did not kill those people. You saved your friend, you did not kill anyone. People would rather live a life of horrible regret with someone they care about, then a life of peace without them. If you hadn't saved her, could you see your life being as happy as you've told me it's turned out?"

This really hit home with me. This was the breaking point. I will remember these words for the rest of my life. She's completely right. I could not imagine my life without her and there is nothing wrong with choosing who I care about. What's the point of caring about a person if you don't save them? I'll never be able to forget what happened, that's not possible, but for the first time in a long time I feel no guilt.

May 12th

Chloe and I went to a music festival today. It was a pretty spontaneous decision. Our neighbors had bought passes but couldn't make it so they gave them to us. It was a blast! It was just the kind of music Chloe and I like. It was just a bunch of people banding together to enjoy the one thing every human on this earth can get behind; music. And of course there was alcohol. And of course Chloe had some. And of course I didn't. Okay, one sip, but that was it! After the festival, something crazy happened in the parking lot.

When hopping into our truck, I opened the passenger door, and it slightly hit a guy who was walking by. As I was apologizing, it was clear he was drunk. He started cursing me out, way overreacting. Chloe swooped out of the truck and started yelling back at him. They went back and forth for about a minute, before the guy's rage had built up. He lifted his hand and slapped Chloe right in the face. I reacted in a split second, I didn't have time to think I just wanted to get him back. I wouldn't exactly call what I did a punch or slap, more like a rough hit in his face. I'm not really an expert puncher. As he stood straight, I could tell he was winding up. I froze. Before he could hit me, Chloe tackled him. Other people ran over to help and the man got restrained. Security came over and took care of him. I asked Chloe if she was okay and she just laughed and gave me a fist bump. I don't know if I should feel as proud for hitting someone as Chloe was for me, but I was defending her. Even though I'm sure she could've handled her own. So other than that messy drunken display, the festival was real fun.

June 28th

So today Chloe and I took a little trip downtown. It's where the nightlife is. She wanted to go to a bar, and didn't want to go alone. SO she kidnapped me and forced me to go with her at gunpoint. Okay, nothing as dramatic, but it felt like it was against my will. As she drank, I just had a cup of water. I felt like such a kid. Once she got slightly buzzed, I convinced her it was time to go.

As I drove, the moon glistened brighter than usual. She told me to park on the side of the road so we could get a good look at it. I pulled over, and we talked about how cool the moon is. A conversation followed, and I'll just write down what we said.

"Do you remember that double moon?"

"How could I forget it?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. It's my drink talking."

"It's okay, my therapy has really been helping and I feel a lot better."

"Well I'm proud of you. I know that you've been struggling for a while now, so I'm happy things are working out well. Now, we need to make some more life changes, I don't want the excitement to stop."

"Don't worry, Chloe. As long as we're together, life will never get boring."

 **2 years later**

August 8th 2017

We pulled up through the gates. I felt so nervous and so excited all at once. Chloe stopped the truck and looked at me.

"You ready?" she asked,

"You bet." I said as we stepped out.

We opened the doors, and was greeted by a receptionist.

"Hello, and welcome to Watson's adoption center!" she said with a smile.

We met so many amazing kids. All so young and brightly filled with life. Chloe and I agreed upon a girl for certain. After meeting a lot of the different kids, I took a step away for a second to look for a bathroom while Chloe entertained a few of the children. As I was stepping out, I nearly walked into this little brown haired girl. I asked her name and she said it was "Hannah". She says that she's on her way to her room and asks if I'd like to see it. Being a sucker for children, how could I say no?

As we're walking I ask how old she is to which she replies six. Which makes sense, but she seems pretty smart for a six year old. As we walk into her room, her entire side is covered with pictures of various things. They're sloppily taken, but there are just so many. I slowly enter in amazement.

"Do you like my pictures?" she asks me. "I took them with my new camera."

"I sure do. Why did you take these pictures?"

"I like pictures."

I looked at her smiling up at the pictures she took.

"Here, let me show you my camera,"

She hands me this cheap camera that she doodled on. I look at this little girl and her pictures, and I think about when I first started taking pictures and how happy it made me.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm here with the girl out in the playroom to find a daughter."

"Did you find one?"

I look at her for a moment longer, wonder in her eyes.

"Yes."

October 31th

It's finally Halloween! It feels like we've been preparing forever! My mom and dad are staying at our place for the day, and they volunteered to pass out the candy.

"Say bye to grandma and grandpa!" I say to Hannah as we walk out the door. We have her dressed up as a butterfly. I hold onto her right hand and Chloe holds onto her left as we walk down the street. We stop from house to house as she says "Trick-or-Treat" and gets her candy. Seeing how happy she gets is an image I never want to lose, unfortunately I didn't have my camera on me.

We continued getting candy until Hannah started getting tired. We headed back to our place and sorted out all the candy. Of course, Chloe and I took some for ourselves. What? We're the parents. Mom and Dad said goodbye as Hannah waved and they drove back home. After putting Hannah to bed, Chloe and I plopped on the couch and snacked on our candy, then gave each other a fist bump.

December 25th

"Merry Christmas, Hannah!" Chloe yelled out as Hannah came running down the stairs. "Let's see what Santa brought you!" Seeing her open her presents was the greatest thing I've ever seen. I took so many pictures. We then ate some Christmas cookies and danced around to Christmas music. Eventually we dropped her off at Mom and Dad's so she can spend some Christmas time with grandma and grandpa. Chloe and I drove up to the beach and parked. We laid down on the sand next to each other and looked up at the sky.

"Who would've thought we'd be taking care of a little one of our own at age 22?"

"Well now, Chloe. I thought you didn't want our lives to get boring? Besides, it's more like

Hannah is Mom and Dad's daughter and part time our daughter."

"We'll get the hang of this parent thing."

We just sat in silence for a while longer before Chloe spoke up again.

"We've come a long way from that tiny room of mine."'

"It's hard to think of how we got here sometimes."

"No kidding, our lives certainly made a drastic turn. Good thing you wrote down everything, or else we might forget how we got here someday."

"Love you, Chloe Price."

"Love you too, Max Caulfield."

We held hands as the damping sunlight turned to night. After all this time I think I finally figured it out. You can't let the past affect you, you have to forget about the horrible things and focus on the good things happening now or you just might miss them. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person on Earth. I don't know where my life will lead to next, and that's not my job to know ahead of time. Sometimes we just have to go with the flow.


End file.
